Blog użytkownika:Narumi Yuuki/Moja własna przygoda
Rozdział I Dzień zaczął się normalnie. Rano oczywiście zbudził mnie rozwrzeszczany ,młodszy brat. Kochałam go, ale czasami jego pobudki mnie denerwowały. Zwłaszcza w poniedziałki. Wstałam niechętnie i powolnym krokiem ruszyłam w stronę kuchni. Gdy weszłam do środka, wszyscy już siedzieli przy stole. -Dzień dobry ,córciu.- powiedziała mama całując mnie w czoło. -Cześć mamo. –powiedziałam . – Za ile mam być wyszykowana do szkoły? – zapytałam. Zawsze to mama woziła mnie do szkoły. Nie ma to jak mama nauczycielka (:D). -Wybacz skarbie, ale ja i tato jedziemy na ważne spotkanie.- powiedziała. Uśmiechnęłam się , bo to oznaczało jedno, czyli jazdę do szkoły z moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Kendallem. (Ferrari0405) -Nic nie szkodzi.- powiedziałam udając smutną. Tak naprawdę cieszyłam się i to bardzo.- Dobra, ja spadam. – powiedziałam chowając rzeczy . Kilka minut potem wyszłam na przystanek i zobaczyłam, że Kendall siedzi sam na ławce na przystanku.- Cześć, co ty taki sam siedzisz? Gdzie chłopacy? – zapytałam siadając obok. -O, hej Narumi. Czemu nie jedziesz z mamą?- zapytał zdziwiony moją obecnością. -Rodzice mają jakieś ważne spotkanie i muszę jechać autobusem.- powiedziałam . Słowo „autobus” wymówiłam z obrzydzeniem. Nienawidziłam tego złomu. Od skrzypiących siedzeń bolała głowa, od zapachu można było zemdleć ,a od skakania na dziurach zwymiotować. Do tego jeszcze idioci ze starszych klas, którzy rzucają samolotami i ten niemiły kierowca, który nienawidzi młodzieży. -Oj nie będzie aż tak źle. Będziemy jechać razem i to się liczy.- powiedział próbując mnie pocieszyć swoim uroczym uśmiechem. -Tia, nie wiem kiedy ostatni raz z tobą jechałam.- powiedziałam z zastanowieniem. Po dłuższym myśleniu mój towarzysz powiedział za mnie: -Jakieś pół roku.- rzekł lekko smutny. Pewnie dlatego, że ja jeździłam wygodnym samochodem z mamą, a on użerał się z innymi w autobusie i dlatego, że brakowało mu towarzyszki. Po chwili zza zakrętu wyjechał autobus „Złomek”. Tak go nazwaliśmy z Kendallem podczas wycieczki szkolnej i musieliśmy w nim spędzić 12 godzin w jedną stronę. -Jak ja nie chcę jechać tym zardzewiałym szmelcem.- powiedziałam wkurzona. – To dziadostwo ledwo trzyma się na kołach ! Eh, już wolę iść na piechotę !- krzyknęłam. -Spokojnie Mimi (skrót od Narumi). Gdybyśmy Nie gadali i byśmy wyszli z domów 10 minut wcześniej to spokojnie byśmy zdążyli.- powiedział wstając.- No idziesz?- zapytał, bo dalej siedziałam na ławce. -Nie chcę…- powiedziałam i zrobiłam proszące oczy. -Na mnie to nie działa. Wstawaj albo cię do tego autobusu wciągnę za nogi.- powiedział . Jego ton nie chciał usłyszeć słowa „Nie”. Niechętnie wstałam i wsiadłam do środka. Po chwili drzwi ledwo trzymające się w zawiasach, otworzyły się. Przed wejściem naszykowałam sobie torbę papierową na wszelki wypadek.- Nie będzie aż tak źle. Carl (kierowca) ostatnio trochę zadbał o Złomka. – powiedział uśmiechając się nieszczerze. -Dobry żart.- powiedziałam cicho. -Wsiadajcie do autobusu !!!- wydarł się na nas Carl.- Oooo… Młoda Yuuki z nami jedzie. Co, samochodzik się zepsuł? – powiedział i wybuchnął wielkim śmiechem. -Ciebie też miło widzieć Carl. Jak widać dalej mnie nie lubisz. A myślałam, że ucieszysz się na mój widok.- powiedziałam sarkastycznie. -Cuda się nie zdarzają.- powiedział. Ten koleś był taki wkurzający, że chciałam mu przywalić. -Też cię nienawidzę.- powiedziałam i siadłam obok Kendalla. -Co ty jesteś na niego taka cięta?- zapytał cicho. -Taka już moja natura. I nienawidzę tego brudasa.- powiedziałam i spojrzałam przez okno. Gdy tak jechaliśmy usłyszałam karetkę i policję . Gdy wyjrzałam przez okno zobaczyłam zmiażdżony samochód mojej mamy i ciężarówkę. Momentalnie zarwałam się z siedzenia i krzyknęłam na Carla.- Zatrzymaj się !!- krzyknęłam ze łzami. -Nie podoba się jazda ? O jak mi przykro. – powiedział i zaczął się śmiać. Nagle schwyciłam za młoteczek do rozbijania szyb, chwyciłam go i wybiłam szybę. Po chwili wyskoczyłam z pędzącego autobusu i zaliczyłam bolesny upadek na chodzik. Nie zwracałam uwagi na ból i biegłam do miejsca wypadku. Podbiegłam do jednego z policjantów .- Co się stało z kierowcą samochodu ? Kto nim jechał? -zapytał przez łzy. Musiałam się zapytać kto to był, bo to mogli nie być rodzice. -Jechała tędy para. Kierowała kobieta. A kim pani jest?- zapytał. -Ja jestem córką tych z samochodu.- powiedziałam przez łzy. Po chwili podszedł pan ,który wyszedł z karetki. -Bardzo mi przykro, ale państwo z samochodu nie żyje.- powiedział. Po tych słowach rzuciłam się na chodnik wybuchając ogromnym płaczem. Wtedy straciłam jakąkolwiek chęć na dalsze życie… Rozdział II To dalej smutny rozdział !!!! -Proszę pani, wszystko w porządku?- zapytał zaniepokojony lekarz. -Jak ma być w porządku, jak moi rodzice nie żyją ?!-krzyknęłam z płaczem.- Mogę przynajmniej ich zobaczyć?- zapytałam ocierając łzy. Mężczyzna skinął głową i zaprowadził mnie do wozu. Gdy tylko zobaczyłam ich ciała, zaczęłam znowu płakać. Wyglądały jakby były puste i nic w sobie nie miały. Podeszłam do ciała mamy i łapałam jej zimną dłoń. – Dlaczego, dlaczego akurat to się mi przytrafiło? Dlaczego to nie mógł być ktoś inny? Dlaczego to ja mam zawsze najgorzej.- powiedziałam i pogłaskałam policzek mamy. W tym samym czasie leciała nowe łzy. Spojrzałam nagle na tatę. Obróciłam się w jego stronę i dotknęłam jego czarnych, gęstych włosów. Złapałam go za rękę. Popatrzyłam na jego twarz. Była całkiem blada. -Proszę pani, musi pani iść.- powiedział lekarz. Spojrzałam na niego z rozmazanym tuszem na twarzy. -Dobrze. – powiedziałam i odwróciłam się jeszcze na chwilę. Spojrzałam po raz ostatni na rodziców.- Kocham was. Za jakiś czas będziemy znowu razem.- rzekłam i opuściłam pojazd. Postanowiłam pójść pieszo w stronę szkoły. Całą drogę płakałam i myślałam o tym, że jestem sierotą. Zastanawiało mnie to, jak będę żyła z bratem. Gdy dotarłam do szkoły, minęła trzecia lekcja. Weszłam wolnym krokiem do klasy. Było po dzwonku. Miałam mieć akurat lekcję z mamą. Gdy weszłam , pani, która przyszła za mamę zapytała mnie: -Panno Narumi, gdzie twoja mama? -zapytała. -Ona już nigdy nie przyjdzie.- powiedziałam smutno. -Dlaczego ?-zapytała zdziwiona. -Bo ona… ona…- nie mogłam dokończyć przez łzy.- …ona nie żyje !- krzyknęłam z płaczem i wybiegłam. Ruszyłam do domu . Szłam powoli. Kilkadziesiąt minut potem dotarłam do domu. Szybko pobiegłam do swojego pokoju i trzasnęłam drzwiami. Wyciągnęłam torbę spod łóżka i zaczęłam się pakować w pośpiechu. Atsushi (mój młodszy brat) prawdopodobnie nie wiedział o tym , że jest sierotą , więc postanowiłam uciec , bo był jeszcze w szkole. Wiem, że się pewnie załamie po stracie rodziców i siostry, ale musiałam odejść. W pewnej chwili nawet się zastanowiłam ,czy nie zabrać go ze sobą. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu uznałam, że przygarnie go ktoś z rodziny. Szybko chwyciłam kartę, długopis i napisałam list do cioci z prośbą o przygarnięcie małego. Napisałam też, że przepraszam go za to, że go zostawiłam, ale nie mogłam znieść śmierci rodziców. Wsadziłam kartkę do koperty i wrzuciłam do torby razem w ubraniami i moim misiem, którego chciałam dać Atsushi. Wzięłam też zdjęcie w ramce. Byłam tak ja z rodzicami i bratem. Do tego wzięłam album naszych zdjęć. Jakiś czas potem wyszłam zamykając dom na klucz i ruszyłam w stronę domu cioci. Zostawiłam jej list przed drzwiami, misia i zdjęcie w ramce. Po tym , gdy uroniłam kilka łez, poszłam na miasto. Chodziłam tam cały dzień. Gdy zapadł wieczór, z ciekawości podeszłam pod okno domu cioci i zobaczyłam płaczącego Atsushi ,który trzymał mojego misia. Cioci nie było w pobliżu. Zapukałam lekko w szybę. Chłopiec spojrzał w okno i pobiegł na taras. Chwilę potem znalazł się przed domem. Widziałam jak biegł w moją stronę. -Narumi !!- krzyknął i z płaczem przytulił się we mnie.- Narumi, plosę, nie odchodź.- powiedział jak odwzajemniałam uścisk. (Oczywiście brat sepleni , bo jest dość młody) -Wybacz, ale nie mogę zostać choć bardzo tego pragnę. Ja po prostu nie mogę się pogodzić ze śmiercią rodziców.- powiedziałam płacząc. -Ty mnie wcale nie kochas !- krzyknął mały odrywając się ode mnie i ze łzami tupiąc nogą. Te słowa bardzo mnie zraniły. -Nawet nie wiesz, co mówisz. Ja cię kocham Atsushi, ale nie mam innego wyboru.- powiedziałam płacząc. Spuściłam głowę. Po chwili brat złapał moją dłoń. -Rozumiem. Musisz iść. Ale pamiętaj , ze jesteś dla mnie wasna i chcę być psy tobie.- rzekł smutno. Po chwili wyciągnęłam klucz do domu z kieszeni i dałam mu go w małą rączkę. -To jest klucz do naszego domu. W każdej chwili możecie tam pójść z ciocią. –odpowiedziałam.- Teraz muszę już iść. – powiedziałam całując go w czoło. -A zobacymy się jesce kiedyś?- zapytał. Ja uśmiechnęłam się nieszczerze. -Oczywiście.- skłamałam. – Niedługo.-powiedziałam i ostatni raz przytuliłam brata. -Będę tęsknił.- rzekł. -Ja też.- odpowiedziałam i odeszłam.Gdy tak szłam , nagle wpadłam do dziury i znalazłam się w kanałach. – No pięknie. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało.-powiedziałam zła i ruszyłam przed siebie. Po chwili dotarłam do ładnych drzwi. Nacisnęłam przycisk i zobaczyłam fotel. Gdy do niego podchodziłam , potknęłam się o coś i uderzyłam głową o metalową część siedzenia. Straciłam przytomność. Jak się obudziłam, zobaczyłam, że nie jestem na powierzchni.- Gdzie ja jestem?- zapytałam zdezorientowana… Rozdział III -Ah, nieważne. Potem się dowiem co to za miejsce. Muszę znaleźć jakieś miasto.- powiedziałam łapiąc się za głowę, bo mnie bolała od uderzenia. Po chwili wstałam i ruszyłam przed siebie. Po chwili usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. -Oddawaj śluzaki, albo zginiesz laluniu.- powiedział mężczyzna. -Jakie śluzaki? Co ? Ja nic nie mam !- powiedziałam próbując się broić. -No to zginiesz.- prychnął facet uderzając mnie mocno łokciem w brzuch. Z bólu zwijałam się na ziemi. Po chwili on wyciągnął nóż. Zbliżał się powoli do mnie, a ja cierpiałam przez ból i patrzyłam na niego z przerażeniem. Czułam, że nadszedł czas na dołączenie do rodziców. -Zostaw ją !- krzyknął jakiś chłopak (GROM9916) i uderzył mocno złodzieja, który po bardzo mocnym ciosie padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Chłopak, który mnie ocalił ,miał niebieskie, rozczochrane, gęste włosy. Oczy były koloru niebieskiego. Był dość wysoki. -Wszystko okej ?-zapytał klękając obok mnie. -Tak. E, nie. Ała !- powiedziałam przez ból. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie. -To nie są żarty. Mógł ci coś uszkodzić. Chodź, zabiorę cię do mojej kryjówki.- powiedział z niepokojem. Ciągle patrzyłam się w jego oczy.- Coś ze mną nie tak? Ciągle patrzysz mi się w oczy.- powiedział lekko speszony. -Patrzę na to czerwone co masz na oku. Co to ?-zapytałam. -Taki tam tatuaż.- powiedział.- Jestem Matt Proust.- rzekł z uśmiechem. -A ja Narumi Yuuki.- odpowiedziałam również się uśmiechając. -Widzę, że się uśmiechasz. To znak , że cię nie boli. Ale i tak nie myśl, że cię zostawię samą. Pojedziesz ze mną do domu mojego i mojej przyjaciółki, Evy.- powiedział podając mi rękę, żebym wstała. -E, nie dzięki. Będę wam tylko przeszkadzała.- powiedziałam nieśmiało. Dziwnie się czułam, bo znałam go dopiero 5 minut, a on chciał mi pomóc. -Oj no nie bądź taka uparta i chodź ze mną. – rzekł .- Jesteś ranna.- odpowiedział z niepokojem. -Ale ja wam będę przeszkadzała. Zresztą Eva mnie na pewno nie polubi i uzna za intruza. Wystarczy, że straciłam dzisiaj rodziców i zostawiłam młodszego brata, Atsushi.- powiedziałam. Po chwili zaczęłam płakać. Matt spojrzał na mnie ze współczuciem. -Tak mi przykro. Też nie mam rodziców.- powiedział cicho. Jemu też zakręciły się łzy w oczach. Po chwili jedna spłynęła mu po policzku i szybko wsiąknęła w skórę.- Zabił go ten gość, który cię uderzył. Od teraz śledzę tego faceta i ratuję tych, których atakuje. Nie chcę ,żeby ktoś cierpiał tak jak ja.- rzekł ze złością. -Spokojnie Matt. – próbowałam go uspokoić. -Ale ty nie wiesz, co ja czułem ! Zabił całą moją rodzinę i zabrał ukochane śluzaki ! Ty nie wiesz jak to jest !- krzyknął na mnie. Zacisnęłam mocno oczy i po policzkach spłynęły mi kolejne łzy. -Dlaczego na mnie krzyczysz ? Nie masz prawa się na mnie wydzierać ! – krzyknęłam i ze łzami w oczach wstałam i szłam jak najdalej od Matta. Mój nowy znajomy pobiegł za mną i zatrzymał. -Przepraszam, że się uniosłem. Zrozum też to, że śmierć rodziny była dla mnie jak cios w serce.- powiedział cicho. -Zrozum to, że dla mnie też. Do tego znamy się kilka minut, a już przez ciebie płakałam.- odpowiedziałam. -Przepraszam. Ja tego nie chciałem. – rzekł cicho. – Pojedziesz ze mną do domu?- zapytał ponownie. Miałam już dość tego pytania. -Eh, jak się zgodzę to dasz mi spokój z tym pytaniem?- zapytałam ze znudzeniem. – Już mnie wkurza to pytanie.- powiedziałam lekko zła. -Czyli się zgadzasz?- zapytał z uśmiechem. -Tak, ale jeśli mi dasz spokojnie żyć.- powiedziałam ze śmiechem. -Czyli już między nami jest dobrze? – spytał nieśmiało. – Ja naprawdę żałuję.- powiedział cicho. -No pewnie , że dobrze. Ale jak ja się tam dostanę?- zapytałam. -Pojedziemy na moim mechu. Zaparkowałem go niedaleko. Chodź.- powiedział uśmiechając się. Po chwili ruszyłam . – Ty nie jesteś stąd, prawda?- walnął prosto z mostu. -Nie prawda. Jestem stąd.- powiedziałam jąkając się. -Mnie nie oszukasz. Widzę po twoich ubraniach i imieniu, że stąd nie jesteś. Wiem, że jesteś z powierzchni.- powiedział patrząc na mnie . -E, za dobry jesteś. –powiedziałam nieśmiało. -Jak się tu znalazłaś?- spytał. -Sama nie wiem. Przez przypadek znalazłam się w kanałach i znalazłam jakiś fotel. Jak tylko weszłam do pomieszczenia, potknęłam się o coś , uderzyłam głową w metalową część siedzenia i straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się tutaj.- odpowiedziałam. Matt spojrzał na mnie . -Ile ty masz w ogóle lat?- zapytał z zaciekawieniem. -18. 31 stycznia 19. A ty ile masz lat?- odpowiedziałam. -20. Wyglądasz na trochę młodszą.- powiedział.- Dotarliśmy do mecha.- powiedział szczęśliwy. Spojrzałam ze zdziwieniem na metalowe zwierzę. -E, nawet słodkie zwierzę.- powiedziałam gdy Matt wskakiwał na niego. -Wsiadasz?- zapytał wyciągając do mnie rękę. Uśmiechnęłam się i weszłam na pojazd. -Proszę cię, nie jedź za szybko , bo zginę na miejscu.- powiedziałam cicho. -Nie martw się o to.- powiedział. Myślałam, że mnie posłucha , ale on jak na złość jechał z zawrotną prędkością. -Zwolnij !!!- krzyknęłam z tyłu.- Ja zaraz spadnę !!!! -To się mnie trzymaj !- odkrzyknął. -E, już wolę skończyć na ziemi !- odpowiedziałam. - Jak tam chcesz. Ja uwielbiam szybką jazdę !- powiedział bardzo szczęśliwy. -Ale ja nie.- powiedziałam cicho, bo było mi już niedobrze… Rozdział IV -Z-Z-Zwolnij…- powiedziałam cicho. Ledwo wytrzymywałam. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie. -No dobra.- powiedział niechętnie. -Jestem uratowana. –rzekłam.- Masz coś do picia ? Trochę mi słabo.- powiedziałam cicho. -Wybacz, ale nie. – odpowiedział . -Szkoda, bo jest mi niedobrze.- rzekłam szeptem. -Wytrzymaj Narumi, zaraz będziemy w domu.- powiedział ze spokojem. -Ja nie…- nie skończyłam, bo straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się w jakimś pokoju na czyimś łóżku. Ściany były niebieskie. Na meblach widziałam różne gry i kilka książek. Obok okna był domek ,w którym spały dziwne stworzonka. -Obudziła się !- krzyknęła pewna dziewczyna. Miała zielone oczy i blond włosy spięte w kucyka. – Matt, chodź tu, odzyskała przytomność !- krzyknęła ponownie. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł chłopak . -Czeeeść dziewczyny.- powiedział ziewając. Wywnioskowałam z tego to, że był ranek. – Wszystko już okej Narumi?- zapytał przeciągając się. -Raczej tak. Co się w ogóle stało? – zapytałam zdezorientowana. -Więc tak : Jechaliśmy do domu mojego i Evy. Od chyba szybkiej jazdy źle się poczułaś i straciłaś przytomność, więc zaniosłem cię do mojego pokoju i potem się obudziłaś. – odpowiedział siadając na łóżku. -Ahaaa…- powiedziałam . -Dobra. Żeby przetrwać musisz mieć blaster, śluzaki, a żeby inni nie wiedzieli o twoim , że jesteś z powierzchni, musimy ci załatwić nowe ubrania. Ciuchami ja się zajmę osobiście, a Matt zabierze cię potem do sklepu z blastermi, bo on nie zna się na ubraniach. Mimo to i tak pójdzie z nami, bo musimy znać opinię innych.- powiedziała żartobliwie Eva. -Nie muszę się znać. Nienawidzę łazić do sklepów z ciuchami. I nie wytrzymam z wami w sklepie. – powiedział znudzony. -Nie byłeś ze mną na zakupach, więc nie wiesz. Zresztą ja też nie lubię łazić za dużo po sklepach.- odpowiedziałam. -Narumi, jesteś dziewczyną ! Musisz kochać zakupy !- krzyknęła trzęsąc mną. -Niczego nie muszę. I jak będziesz szybko szukała i nie zatrzymywała przed każdą wystawą, to wytrzymam. – powiedziałam dobitnie. -No dobra. Zbierajcie się zaraz dziewczyny, bo kolejek nie będzie jeszcze.- powiedział Matt i wyszedł. Ja i Eva również wyszłyśmy. Po kilku minutach ruszyliśmy. -Eva, gdzie konkretnie będziemy?- spytałam. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie. -Na początek fryzjer , bo musimy ci fryzurę zmienić. Ładnie wyglądasz w kucykach, ale musimy to zmienić. Potem ubrania i dodatki. Następnie wybieracie się z Mattem po blaster.- odpowiedziała. – Tak w ogóle to dlaczego chciałaś jechać ze mną na mechu?- zapytała. Spojrzałam na Matta. -Nigdy więcej nie mam zamiaru z nim jechać i być nieprzytomna.- odpowiedziałam lekko zła. -Sory.- powiedział.- Ale przynajmniej nie spadłaś tak jak mówiłaś.- rzekł z uśmiechem. -Wolę przywitać się z ziemią.- odpowiedziałam . Kilka minut potem Matt zatrzymał swojego mecha i zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać.- O co chodzi? – spytałam zdziwiona. Po chwili dostrzegł coś w oddali. To coś się do nas zbliżało. -Dziewczyny, uciekajcie.- powiedział cicho. -Nigdzie nie jedziemy. Nie zostawimy cię tu.- odpowiedziała Eva. -Uciekajcie !- krzyknął wyciągając blaster i załadował śluzaka. Zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć , bandyci zaczęli walkę z Mattem. Przerażona patrzyłam na całe zdarzenie. Nie wyglądało na to , że on wygra . W końcu walczył sam przeciwko całej drużynie. Po chwili jeden z facetów go złapał. -Puszczę go jeśli pojedziesz grzecznie z nami.- rzekł jeden z nich. Popatrzyłyśmy się z Evą na siebie. -Do której z nas to było?- spytałam. -Do ciebie.- warknął na mnie. -Mnie? Dlaczego mnie?- spytałam zdziwiona. -Mój szef uważa cię za wyjątkową. Kazał nam cię obserwować i przynosić informacje. Dostaliśmy rozkaz , żeby cię złapać. Wiedział, że sama z siebie nie pójdziesz , więc kazał nam złapać jednego z twoich przyjaciół.- rzekł. Spojrzałam na niego zła. -Nie dostaniesz ani mnie ani Matta. – warknęłam wkurzona. -Albo idziesz z nami , albo zabijemy tego chłopaka.- odpowiedział przystawiając mu nóż do gardła. Matt próbował się wyrwać, ale to nic nie dawało.- Nie kręć się , bo będzie gorzej.- syknął. Spojrzałam na nich i zeszłam z mecha. -Pójdę z wami, ale puśćcie go i dajcie im spokój.- powiedziałam cicho. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie zdziwieni. -Nie puszczę cię do nich ! krzyknęła Eva ze łzami w oczach. -A co mam zrobić ?! Przeze mnie Matt i ty możecie zginąć ! – odpowiedziałam głośno . Z moich oczu płynęły łzy. -Nie-Nie pójdziesz do nich.- rzekł Matt próbując się dalej wyrwać. -Za późno.- szepnęłam.- Idę z wami.- powiedziałam podchodząc do bandytów. -Nasz szef będzie zadowolony. Taki okaz jak ty to rzadkość.- powiedział patrząc na mnie od stóp do głów. -Taki okaz jak ja to rzadkość? O co ci chodzi.- spytałam zdezorientowana. -Dowiesz się za jakiś czas. Już niedługo nasz plan wypali.- odpowiedział. -Plan ? – zapytałam jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona. -Gdyby nie to, że jesteś potrzebna szefowi ,to bym cię zabił na miejscu, bo mnie wkurzasz.- syknął do mnie. Po chwili usłyszałam pewien szelest… Rozdział V Nagle zza krzaków wyłonił się chłopak o gęstych ,długich blond włosach i zielonych oczach. Wyglądał, że jest w moim wieku. Zaczął się bić z bandytami. -Misaki, uciekaj !- krzyknął patrząc na mnie. -Misaki ?- zapytałam zdziwiona. -Nie czas na rozmowy Narumi. Uciekajmy !- wrzasnęła Eva. -Chcesz tutaj zostawić tego chłopaka? Przecież może mu stać się krzywda !- krzyknęłam. -Walczy, bo pomylił cię pewnie ze swoją dziewczyną.- rzekł Matt. -Nie szkodzi!- warknęłam i pobiegłam na pomoc. Po kilku ciosach wszyscy byli nieprzytomni. Usiadłam zdyszana na ziemi. Nigdy tak bardzo się nie zmęczyłam. -Misaki, wszystko dobrze?- zapytał blondyn kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. -Jedno pytanko- jaka Misaki?- spytałam zdziwiona. -Straciłaś pamięć? To twoje imię. – odpowiedział lekko rozbawiony. -Nie jestem Misaki. Jestem Narumi, Narumi Yuuki.- rzekłam. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony i lekko przerażony. -Nie żartuj sobie. Wiem, że mnie ‘’nienawidzisz’’, ale nie musisz mnie straszyć.- odpowiedział. -Nie żartuję. Nie jestem Misaki.- odpowiedziałam. -Co, e … Jak to ?!- wrzasnął.- Poświęcałem się dla osoby, której nie znam ?! -Teraz już znasz. – rzekłam z uśmiechem. Po chwili spuściłam głowę.- Dzi-Dzi-Dziękuję .- powiedziałam dalej ze spuszczoną głową. Trochę dziwnie było mi dziękować chłopakowi, którego nie znałam.- Gdyby nie ty możliwe, że byłoby po mnie.- rzekłam. Na początku wyglądał na zdziwionego , ale potem się uśmiechnął. -Nie szkodzi podróbko Misaki.- powiedział śmiejąc się. –Muszę sprawdzić coś.- powiedział. -Co?- spytałam zdziwiona. -Czy pójdziesz gdzieś ze mną?- walnął prosto z mostu. Spojrzałam na niego cała czerwona. -Ty zboczony kosmito. Myślisz, że umówię się z kimś kogo w ogóle nie znam ?!- wrzasnęłam na niego. -Identyczne z wyglądu i identyczne z charakteru.- powiedział. -Dobra, koniec przedstawienia. Jedziemy na zakupy.- powiedziała Eva. -Nie jadę z wami nigdzie nie jadę. Ten gostek tak mnie wystraszył, że chcę tylko wrócić do domu.- powiedział Matt. -Ja też nie chcę jechać nigdzie. Nie chcę zmieniać swojego wyglądu.- powiedziałam wzruszając ramionami – Jedziemy do domu?- spytałam. -Jedziemy do domu.- powiedziała Eva z uśmiechem.- A co robimy z nim? -Spytała pokazując na chłopaka , który ciągle się na mnie patrzył. -Przestań się na mnie gapić!- krzyknęłam czerwona. -Sory, ale wyglądasz jak moja Misaki ,więc nie dziw się, że się na ciebie ciągle patrzę.- powiedział. -Nie gap się.- powiedziałam spokojnie.- W ogóle zamierzasz iść szukać Misaki?- spytałam. -Ona pracuje , więc połażę z wami.- powiedział. -Świetny dzień. Napadli nas i do tego jakiś chłopak będzie za nami chodził.- powiedziałam sobie w myślach. -Super.- powiedziałam z nieszczerym uśmiechem. – Tak w ogóle to jak masz na imię? Nic o tobie w ogóle nie wiemy.- rzekłam. -Jestem (i tutaj Raix może nie czytać opo :P ) Usui Takumi i mam 18 lat.- powiedział.- A ty podróbko ?- powiedział. Ten koleś mnie już denerwował. -Nie jestem podróbką !!- wrzasnęłam na niego. -Dobra, dobra. Spokojnie.- powiedział. – To powiedz coś o sobie, ile masz lat? -Jestem w twoim wieku.- powiedziałam. -Wyglądasz na małolatę.- powiedział. Spojrzałam na niego. -Nie mów ,że wyglądam jak małolata !!- krzyknęłam . -Dziewczyno, przestań się drzeć. To już wkurza. Mam dość.- powiedział zakrywając swoje uszy. Popatrzyłam na niego i zaczęłam iść w przeciwnym kierunku co przyjaciele. -Gdzie ty idziesz?- spytał Matt. -Jak najdalej od tego gościa !- krzyknęłam , bo byłam kawałek od nich i pokazałam na chłopaka. -Narumi, stój !- krzyknęła Eva. Obróciłam się i spojrzałam na innych. -Przepraszam…- szepnęłam i uciekłam od innych. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach